Present invention relates to a stepping machine and, more particularly, to an improved exercise stepper where by stamping alternately on the resistant treadle pedals to exercise one's foot strength the same time enables also a training of one's arm strength thereby achieving the purpose of body exercises.
Recently, the conventional stepping machine for exercise, also known as walk exerciser, has for its advantages such as: a simple mechanism, small size, occupying less room space, being convenient to carry with and suitable for use at whatever place and time by persons irrespective of their sex and age, become very popular among people. This stepping exercise machine generally comprises a pair of tread boards, a pair of oil pressure cylinders and a base. However, because the supporting surface of the machine has a width about the same as the breadth of one's shoulder and a length of about 50 cm only, and also because there is difference in height on the two sides, it has resulted in the center of weight being less stable when a user stands exercising on it. Moreover, for safety one must rely on swaying both hands to keep balance on the machine, or if not, one gets slipped off easily. To avoid such a drawback, there has been added by mounting at the front part of the machine a handrail for use at keeping balance or use of an independent complementary stand or handgrip to assist at keeping up stability. However, by so doing there would have to increase the size and weight of the machine in entirety and would also be need of a larger space for storage. It would thus become relatively inconvenient to carry with and for storage. In addition, the conventional stepping exercise machine offers for leg exercise only and is not able to serve also in the exercise of our arms. Although in a further example of the known stepping exercise machine, a swingable handgrip is provided which permits exercise of arms the same time when stepping exercise is practiced, this handgrip, nevertheless, like the supporting handrail described above, would occupy space and thus hamper storage.